Death of a Song
by Shade The Fox-Cat Hybrid
Summary: (Warnings: OCs; Character Death. Rated for language and violence) [One-shot] When Mana and Jenna fail a mission, they return to Saber Tooth to find an angry Jiemma. The man is enraged and neither of the two can fight back, lest they be killed. But when Jiemma goes too far, what will Mana do in response?


_Death of a Song_

**Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Just my OCs, Mana, Jenna, and Tanna.**

**Name comes from Jenna's Music magic.**

Mana sat outside the town where Saber Tooth was located. She didn't want to return to the guild hall. She failed her mission and knew that word had reached Jiemma. She knew punishment was due. She looked at the gray Exceed beside her with a sad expression.

"Tanna, what am I gonna do?" Mana murmured, hugging the Exceed in question. "If I go back, Jiemma will punish me, probably excommunicate me. If I leave and never return, it's highly unlikely I'll see Sting, Rogue, Lector, or Frosch again."

"Mana-chan! D-don't look so defeated! If you go back, I'm sure Jiemma will let you off with minor punishment! Y-you're one of his best mages!"

"Exactly. Since I failed, the punishment will probably be twice as bad." Mana sighed. "No use in avoiding it."

Jenna, a young girl with pale blue hair and violet eyes, had been working with Mana on the mission they failed. She went up to Mana's side, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure it'll be okay in the end." Jenna reassured Mana, a hopeful smile blooming across her face.

"Yeah." Mana nodded, smiling at her partner. "Let's go back to the guild hall."

"You failed." Jiemma stated simply. Jenna and Mana met his eyes, a grim look on Mana's face while Jenna had a small smile.

"Yes, we did." Mana nodded. "It's was our own stupidity for having compassion that got in the way." Her words were empty, all emotion drained away. They held no meaning to her.

"I don't regret helping that man. We failed the mission, but I feel happy, having helped at least someone." Jenna smiled gently. Jiemma was enraged.

"That's what holds you back! Jenna, your compassion gets in your way! I will not have anyone repetitively disgrace the name of Saber Tooth!" Jiemma roared. He stood up and hit Jenna in the stomach, knocking the young girl away.

"Jenna!" Mana cried out, attempting to run to the hurt girl's aid.

"Stay back!" Jiemma used a spell that froze Mana in her tracks, forcing her to watch as he repeatedly beat Jenna. "Worthless trash!" He picked Jenna up. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Jenna?"

"I have no regrets for my actions." Jenna smiled, despite all her injuries and the fact that a thin trickle of blood trailed from her mouth.

Jiemma let out an angered roar and slapped Jenna. A sickening crack was heard as the young girl's neck was snapped. She died with a smile on her face.

"Vanish!" Jiemma roared and the girl's body disappeared.

"J-Jenna…" Mana stared at the space where Jenna's body once was. She ran out of the guild master's office, got a few feet away, and slowed to a walk upon entering the main hall. The mage pulled a hood over her face to hide the tears as she began to walk out.

"Mana," Sting called her over. The brunette only stopped walking. "I'm amazed Jiemma didn't beat you for failing."

"He did, in a sense." Mana replied, staring at the ground.

"Hm? I see no injuries to prove it."

"Maybe not physically… But I am hurt." Mana murmured. Minerva cast her a look of mockery.

"You're emotional today, Mana." The guild master's daughter mocked. Jiemma's thundering steps prevented any more from being said.

"Mana!" Jiemma bellowed. The female didn't turn around. "You have now not only failed your mission and cost us a client, but you have walked out on your guild master when he is speaking to you!"

"Sorry, but you've lost all respect from me, Jiemma." Mana turned on him, growling. She ripped her right sleeve off, the absence of her Saber tooth guild mark apparent. "I'm no longer a Saber Tooth mage! Anyone who follows a man who murders a child is a murderer themselves!" She yelled. "THAT MAN KILLED JENNA FOR THE SOLE REASON OF SAVING THE CLIENT FROM DYING!" Her voice drowned out any potential noise. "ON TOP OF THAT, HE USED IS KAMI BE DAMNED VANISH SPELL TO DISPOSE OF ANY TRACES OF JENNA'S BODY!"

Frosch and Lector stared at the enraged Water Dragon Slayer.

"F-Fro is scared of Mana-nee…" Frosch murmured.

"M-me too, Frosch…" Lector gulped. "More so of what she's going to do next."

"YOU CAN ROT IN HELL, JIEMMA!" Mana raised her hands above her head. "SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: RAGE OF OCEANUS!" A powerful torrent shot from her hands and towards Jiemma, moving fast.

When the spell was done, Minerva had stepped in and shielded Jiemma last second.

"MINERVA, YOU BITCH! LET JIEMMA FACE WHAT HE DESERVES!" Mana charged the woman so fast, Minerva was down and out for the count before anyone could blink. The attack hit Jiemma as well.

Mana wasn't using any of her magic. She continued her attack on Jiemma, finishing by putting all the magic energy she could muster into her leg, encasing it in water. She kicked Jiemma in the head, sending the guild master flying into a wall.

"That is why you don't piss off a dragon. Especially a Water Dragon." Mana spat, seething with rage. She stormed out of the guild hall and snarled at anyone blocking the way. Everyone, now very afraid of her, cleared the way quickly.

After the brunette was gone, one phrase was uttered by Orga Nanagear. "Holy shit, she beat Jiemma into a comatose state."

Rufus shook his head. "She moved too fast for my memory to keep up."

**In any other story, Jenna's alive because they about a year before the Tenroujiima people return. I just wrote this because Jiemma seemed like that kind of guy. You fail a mission too many times because of compassion and you die.**

**Yeah… I'm gonna go cry in the bathroom now… I feel horrible doing that to one of my OCs, but whatever.**


End file.
